world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
The Elvenwood: A Brief Overview of the Cradle of Elvenkind:
The Plantfort(Official Name Unknown): The name given by the races of the western continent to the massive magical circle that protects the Elvenwood, the Plantfort has stayed powered, operational, and effective in its job in all the thousands of years the Elves have secluded themselves deep within the Elvenwood. A great, massive magical formation that deters any who seek to enter the forest by, through means of a great act of magic, transport them through space back to where they stepped foot inside the forest initially. Holding an unprecedented record of never having failed once(noticeably, anyway), during its eons of service, the Plantfort has withstood countless assaults upon it by all manner of races desperate to get the secrets of the forest for themselves. Indeed, the Elves within the forest have never come out to defend it, so seemingly sure are they it shall never fall even armies of magic casters attempting to dispel it fail to provoke their ire. Seemingly undispellable, it has withstood combined assaults by entire armies with its unique nature, the designs, patterns, and enchantments that make it up constantly shifting, adapting, and rearranging themselves to counterspell attempts made against it, having stalled the Draconian cavalry and their cavalcade of elite sorcerers, a few attempts by the Grand Lich Barkhan, and countless aspirant casters seeking to prove their might by dispelling the now legendary Plantfort. Alas, they all walk away without success...and having seen neither hide nor hair of the elves it protects. ' ' Shae’Lenn, The Treetop City: The ancestral capital of the forest elves, Shae’lenn is a city shrouded in mystery. Hidden by the confines of the massive trees and greenery of the Elvenwood, the only details the outside world has to go on are second, third, and fourth-hand accounts of those who have left, or those who have seen it. Said to be a city woven into the forest itself, in, around, and outside the titanic, nearly supernaturally large trees there, it is said to be in possession of otherworldly beauty, capable of outshining even the most gorgeous of cities. It is said the leaves of the most ancient trees in the forest drink in the light of the moon during the night and glow with a wonderful radiance...and indeed, on certain cloudless nights, the inner parts of the forest can be seen to glow a soft, radiant silver from above, the bark and leaves glowing with a wondrous light...yet, nothing more can ever be made out. Like the Elves who call it home, it is utterly mysterious, and barely anything is known about it. ' ' ???: A feature of the elvenwood which has never quite been explained, certain scholars, travelers, and others swear that, on certain nights when the moon has vanished from the sky and the clouds hang thin in the air above, that the tall, gleaming silver spires of some ancient structure can be seen from the deepest corner of the elvenwood, the massive spires of either stone or metal rising like magnificent needles into the night air for, supposedly, precisely one hour before fading into obscurity. Strangely, this is said to coincide with the leaves of the forest changing colors, the trees on the outside of the forest twisting and spiraling into otherworldly designs, the animals within growing horns, and sprouting entirely new forms! And, according to those within the few roads through the forest at the time, the trees come alive and begin to dance, small impish creatures joyously playing through the branches high above as the sky above their heads turns a deep, sensual shade of purple...